Neighbors
by x0xCherryBlossomx0x
Summary: Prompt: Soul and Maka are neighbors with thin walls. Sometimes when they shower at the same time they can hear each other. One shot for now!
1. Shower

Hi so for those of you that follow my FT story i promise i have not given up on it! i'm writing more just in a bit of a block. But i saw a prompt for this and needed to write. This will be a one shot unless you guys request more! in that case depending what you want i can either make this a short chapter story or a prompt story it all depends on what you want :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Soul stared lazily at the fuzzy TV screen, the spring in his couch was digging in to his lower back but he didn't care enough to move. He glanced at the glowing numbers of his clock as the sound of fake laughter flowed from the speakers. He groaned and tipped his head back, his wine colored eyes slid closed and the bones in his neck popped back in to place. A lazy grin spread across his lips at the feeling, a peek of razor teeth showing between his lips.

Soul groaned and stood from the couch shuffling across the hardwood floor of his living room in to the linoleum of his bathroom. His good for nothing brother was suppose to be coming for dinner. He knew this was his parents way of checking up on him, sending his older brother Wes over for weekly dinners so he could report back to them. Not that they would be happy with what they heard. While his brother and parents lived in a posh mansion and his brother was excelling at classical music he on the other hand lived in the definition of a bachelor pad, including the boxers laying on the floor and the only food in the kitchen including some expired milk and a box of cereal. He lived off Chinese and pizza and worked during the night as a DJ in a club. But he was happy and he didn't plan on making any changes.

He had an hour and a half so he may as well try to look a little bit presentable. He noticed the fact that as soon as he entered his bathroom he could hear the shower from next door running. He rolled his eyes, the girl next door was such a little goody goody, it annoyed the crap out of him, she was always nagging him about something or other, not that he cared. He turned on his shower and waited for the water to heat up before stripping his clothes and stepping under the warm spray. He hissed as the hot water touched the skin on his back but let it slowly relax his muscles and work in to his sore spots.

He tilted his head back and let the water cascade over his hair and face. He smirked slightly as he heard a small feminine voice humming off key. Sure she nagged him like hell but he secretly enjoyed the fact that when he showered at the right time he could hear her hum and sometimes sing to herself. She was almost horribly off key every time but for some reason he found it cute. He stood under the spray letting her voice sooth him until it changed from humming to moaning.

At first he didn't catch it, she was so quite and it took him completely by surprise. But there it was again. He silently moved from under the spray and pressed his back against the wall, a shiver running down his spine from the contact. He pressed the back of his head against the wall to hear her better. His white hair dripped in to his eyes and he screwed his eyebrows together in confusion.

There it was again. His mouth curved in to a wickedly sharp smile as he heard her whimper, then moan, this one a bit louder than last time. Shit goody goody pig tails was getting off. Soul ignored the way the sounds made his dick harden just slightly. He was not going to touch himself, this was too good and he didn't want any distractions.

He stayed there for at least twenty minutes as his neighbor carried on, slowly getting louder and louder. Finally it ended and Soul was so hard it hurt. He heard her finish her showed then heard the muffled noises of her getting dried off and dressed. Shit that was hotter than he ever thought she was capable of. He had spent the whole time listening and trying to picture her face as she came. He looked down at his erection and sighed wistfully. He really wanted to take care of it but he really didn't have the time. Soul finished his shower and finished getting ready to meet his brother for dinner.

* * *

It had been four days and Soul was aching he had tried to time his showers the same time as his neighbor for ever since he had heard her little private time in the shower but he seemed to be having the worst luck. He was currently sitting on the couch, pajama pants slung low on his hips and his chest bare. He heard noise from next door and realized his neighbor was getting ready to leave her apartment. His eyes widened and he grinned, jumping up from the couch and dashing to the door. Soul slung the door opened and casually leaned against his door frame as his neighbor was locking up her door. His wine colored eyes traveled up long slim legs encased in the shortest skirt, up her slim torso to look at her face. Her brilliant green eyes peeked over his way and her ash blonde pig tails swayed as she nodded in greeting. "Soul." He smirked. "Pigtails." He snickered as she huffed and rolled her eyes. "Something i can help you with?" The disdain in her voice was heavy and Soul had to think fast.

"Say Maka, I just wanted to make sure i wasn't bothering you at all. You know these walls are so thin. You can hear practically everything." Her eye brows scrunched together and she tilted her head at the drop in his voice. If she didn't know any better she would say his tone was... Husky. "Um no I'm fine. Why have I bothered you?" She shivered at his deep chuckle. "No. No bother at all. Have a nice night." Maka nodded slowly as Soul disappeared back in to his apartment. "Weirdo." She rolled her eyes and took off.

* * *

Maka sighed as she slipped out of her fluffy robe and tested the water on her wrist. Not to hot, not too cold. "Perfect." She sighed in pleasure as she slid under the water and hummed as she thoroughly wet her hair. Maka heard her neighbor lumbering around his apartment and suddenly the pipes creaked and she heard the fall of water from the other side of the wall. His words from the day before lit up in her mind about how the walls were thin and her cheeks pinked slightly remembering the slight sound of water the other day when she had been pleasuring herself. Had he heard?

She gulped 'God I hope not.' A deep groan reverberated through her bathroom and made her pink cheeks darken. Her eyes widened. He wasn't!

Another groan followed by a low drawn out moan. Oh god he was! She shouldn't stay and listen, this was such an invasion of privacy. She should turn off the water and leave him be, finish her shower later. She nodded and went to reach for the knob but stiffened as she heard her name uttered in the breathy low tones of her neighbors voice. No Way. She silently leaned against the wall to hear better because surely she heard wrong. But there it was again. "Makaaa." It didn't even sound like he was trying to be discreet.

Her hands tightened at her sides and the muscled in her thighs clamped together. Sure her neighbor looked like sex on legs but he was a cocky asshole who got on all of her nerves not just the last ones. His voice made her shiver and she could hear his breathing pick up. "Makaa" She gulped and licked her dry lips. "S-soul?" "Oh god Maka!"

He didn't! Maka gasped as her neighbor almost shouted her name and her hand was pressed against her mouth. Oh god he did! She reached over and fumbled with the knob, turned off the water and half fell out of her shower.

Soul leaned against the wall of his shower, the water washing away any and all evidence of what had just happened his mouth curved in to a sharp grin. Oh his living arrangements had just gotten ten times more interesting. He couldn't wait until he bumped in to his innocent little neighbor again.

* * *

So let me know what you think :)


	2. The war begins

Hey guys! so by popular demand there is a chapter two! I don't plan on this story being very long probably about four chapters as long as there's still some interest in it. But please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Soul sat on his couch as witty comebacks ran through his head. He frowned and dropped his head in to his hands sighing in frustration. Of course he could think of about a billion things to say AFTER the spit fire blonde had been all up in his face. It had been so amazing he could barely speak. Her eyes had been on fire and her face flushed and her words were as quick and sharp as a whip. He lay his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes, willing his hard on to go away, man he had issues.

_Flashback_

Soul finished locking his apartment door and turned around only to be shoved up against the door he had just closed. There was a fuming Maka in his face and his eyes widened marginally. "Sup pigtails?"

He instantly regretted those words as an indistinguishable noise came from his neighbors throat. The blonde narrowed her eyes "You. Are. A. Disgusting pig!" The words started quite but as she went her words rose to a scream. "Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there girly." Maka looked like she was about four seconds from bashing him in the nose. "don't even act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Soul rolled his eyes and said probably the last smooth thing that would drop from his lips that day. "Oh please don't even act like you don't know that these walls are paper thin." His eyes narrowed and he advanced on the petite girl. "You knew i could hear you and i have no doubt you wanted me to." Soul was proud that he was actually making his neighbors face turn a bright cherry red that he was sure could not be good for her. Then he ruined it in, three, two, one. "You know you want all of this." His voice dropped low and he leaned his hand on the wall be her head leaning in and giving her the lustiest look he could manage. Then she abruptly laughed in his face. And did not stop as she ducked under his arm and walked down the apartment hall. She turned to look at him just before turning the corner and snickered once more "It is so on. See ya around, Eater" Her voice dripped with condescension and she snorted before walking away. Soul watched his neighbor disappear down the hall and crawled back to his apartment in shame where he had not left his spot on the couch, replaying the memory of his absolute humiliation over and over again.

Soul had been avoiding his neighbor to the best of his ability, in the hallways and the shower. He was still nursing his wounds and that meant that he was showering during the oddest times of the day, switching it up between middle of the night and anytime he heard his neighbor leave her apartment. He glanced at the clock, his brother was coming. He looked around his apartment nervously as if someone was going to pop out from behind his furniture to catch him smelling his pits, did he really need to shower? His nose wrinkled, oh god ya he did have to shower. He sighed and then perked up as he heard movement next door. He sat in total concentration listening as hard as he could until, yes! The door lock turned and it was safe to shower! He didn't know what his neighbor had planned for him but clearly the girl was nuts and he did not want to find out.

Soul walked in to his bathroom and stripped he examined his shower for any signs of juice powder in his shower head or maybe something was wrong with the pipes. He checked for every cliche movie prank he could think of. Once he was content that his shower had not been tampered with he started it up. He sighed as the hot water soothed his aching muscles.

Soul was half way through his shower when he heard it. Oh. Oh No. No way! She wasn't suppose to be home! His body stilled at the sound of his neighbors shower running. What was the little minx planning? He carefully continued his shower and heard her let loose a drawn out moan then a giggle. This was what she had planned? He grinned this he didn't mind in the least.

He moved his back against the tiled wall that was barely separating their showers and let out a low hiss at the cool feeling. His hand lazily ran up and down his semi erect penis and he closed his eyes listening to his neighbor. What he wasn't expecting was the high pitched moan followed by his neighbor almost shouting, "Oh Blair!"

Souls eyes went comically wide and he fumbled, half turning toward the wall and half slipping in the wet shower. He tried to catch himself but failed miserably and released a low groan as he slipped and fell to the floor, bonking his head on the tiled wall on the way down. His vision swam and he heard his neighbor call his name questioningly before he completely lost conscience.

Soul slowly blinked his eyes open and winced at the pounding in his head. He peeked one eye open surprised to find himself not in his bathroom but resting on his couch with boxers on. He was even more surprised to find a red faced but concerned looking Maka sitting beside him. "What happened?" Makas blush deepened and she turned her head away her lips pressed in to a thin line.

Soul heard a deep throaty chuckle come from somewhere behind the couch. "Ah well i showed up for dinner to find miss Albarn here banging on your door. She said she heard a loud bang and was concerned you may have hurt yourself. Of course being the caring and considerate older brother i am I let her in. It was my surprise to find you laying in the shower with the water running. So of course i got you dried off and covered up." Soul watched Makas face as his brother spoke and his own face began to turn red. He knew exactly how he had ended up passed out in the shower and of course she would have heard it, but he most certainly did not expect her to try to come to his rescue.

He observed her body language taking in her straight as a board posture and the way she steadfastly avoided eye contact. He grinned. "Awe thanks for caring pigtails." The girl humphed and stood abruptly, giving Soul who was laying on the couch, a nice peek up her short skirt. She turned toward the eldest Evans brother and nodded politely. "It was nice to meet you Wes, I hope you have a lovely dinner." She glared down at the man on the couch. "Pig." Then turned and left his apartment.

Wes sniggered as Soul carefully sat up. "What did you do?" Soul smirked as he thought of the fiery blonde and their little shower war. "Nothing. Yet." Wes shook his head at his younger brothers antics and couldn't help but think the two were adorable together. Maybe he should advice their mother that she wouldn't be waiting too much longer for grandchildren. He held back a little snicker and ruffled his brothers hair. "Come on you pervert, get some clothes on and lets go get some dinner.

* * *

Well let me know what you think! I won't know to continue the story if you don't tell me ;)


	3. The Mysterious Blair

Hey guys here's another chapter for you! This story will most likely end after the next chapter but i'm so happy you guys are enjoying it so far :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Soul Eater world**

* * *

Over the next few days soul thought long and hard about the latest interaction with his neighbor. At first it had been mortifying then slightly humorous. Now as he thought about it he was starting to wonder if he had the girl all wrong. He thought she had been toying with him trying to turn him on but had he ever actually seen her with a man, with any male suitors at all? Because that was definitely a girls name she had been moaning. Had he worked himself in to this state of lust and wanting for a girl he had absolutely no chance with?

At first Soul shrugged it off, so she was in to girls, while that was still kind of hot it was very disappointing, more so than he thought it should be. After being neighbors with someone for several months let alone the year they had been occupying the same space he thought he knew her fairly well. They had the same interest in shows and movies from what he could tell, as well both of them were more homebodies then partiers, despite his career choice. She had a very strong personality, she was opinionated and sarcastic and funny, she was also very strong willed and didn't put up with anybodies shit. Their interactions before this little war of theirs had normally been brief but he seemed to have stored them all in his mind in perfect clarity. Thinking about it made him extremely uncomfortable and it was not helped by the constant messages from his brother asking if Soul had asked out the cute girl next door yet. All the things he knew about his neighbor were from conversations he had heard through their thin walls.

He really hoped she never found out or she would beat him for being such a creep. Even so with how little they had interacted no matter how much he thought he knew about her, he never expected this and he tried to ignore how disappointed he was. Soul sighed as he walked home at three am from work, he had been moping for days now and didn't like the fact that clearly he was just realizing how much he had the hots for his neighbor. He walked up the stairs to his apartment and tried his best to ignore the wooden door next to his with the lopsided number attached to it.

He put his hand in his pocket and froze. Then repeated the process with all the other pockets he had on his person before closing his eyes and letting his head thunk against his door. He could picture them now, his keys sitting on the small table beside his door so he wouldn't forget them. He groaned and slowly sank to the ground, turning around and letting his back rest against the door. "Well fuck." He so did not have the energy to deal with this. He had just finished the longest shift and he just wanted to sink in to bed.

He froze as he heard the distinct sound of a lock turning and wood dragging against carpet. He didn't have a carpet in front of his door and if his door had magically opened he would be on the ground and not propped against it which meant... He slowly turned his head and saw his neighbor leaning against her door frame. His eyes tracked up her long pale legs that were encased in what seemed like the smallest pair of sleep shorts just barely poking out from the hem of a shirt that was clearly too large on her. The neck fell to the side exposing one of her shoulders. Her arms were crossed, pushing up her small chest, her hair was loose around her shoulders instead of in pigtails, her bangs highlighting her eyes and her eye brow raised. He took in her little smirk and groaned closing his eyes.

He waited for her to say something and couldn't help but fidget uncomfortably. After a minute of silence he offered an explanation. "I forgot my keys inside." He peeked up to see her nodding. "Ya I figured as much, didn't think you just felt like sleeping in the hallway." He frowned at her sarcasm and she rolled her eye. "Well you may as well come in then" She turned and headed back in to her apartment and left the door open.

Souls eyes widened. No way. He slowly stood and peeked his head in to the door taking in the small living room that was tidy and completely covered in books. He watched her walk in to the kitchen. He heard her make a noise of frustration. "Blair! Off the table!" Soul froze, his eyes wide. She was here? And.. On the table? He moved quickly while trying to remain nonchalant. When he rounded the corner in to the kitchen he saw Maka standing in the door leading to her dining room table, hands on her hips. He leaned around her to see she was having a stare down with a small black cat that seemed completely

disinterested in it's masters anger.

Soul balked. "A cat?" Maka jumped a little and turned to look at his face. He looked at her, incredulous. "Blair is a cat? Not a girl?" Maka gave him a strange look. "Yes Blair is my cat, is that a problem?" Soul didn't know whether to laugh with relief or be disturbed that his neighbor had been moaning a cats name. "I thought Blair was your girlfriend or something!" Make furrowed her brows in confusion before understanding dawned, her eyes grew wide and her face immediately flooded with color. "No! Oh god no! I.. I was just.. I didn't think you.." She groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I was just trying to shock you cause i knew you were listening! I didn't think that you would think that it was real!"

Soul couldn't help the smile that grew across his face. "She had been teasing him. His days of moping were for nothing. He still had a shot! He tried to shove that thought aside. Maka fanned her face a bit trying to make the color drain away. She huffed and shouldered past her perverted neighbor. "I'm going to bed you can sleep on the couch. We can get you in to your apartment in the morning." Soul watched her walk off, his eyes dropping down to her ass until she turned in to a doorway that he assumed was her bedroom. He turned back to the cat that was still on the table and could have sworn that it smirked at him. He moved to scratch the top of her head, never so happy to see a cat.

Soul settled in to Maka's couch and sighed, it was no bed, but it was better than the hallway floor. He'd message his brother at a more decent time and ask him to bring the spare set of keys over and let him in to his apartment.

Soul woke to the sound of a coffee machine gurgling away and the amazing smell of bacon wafting through the small apartment. He went to roll over, forgetting temporarily that he was on a couch and rolled on to the floor with a thump. Make leaned around the corner and giggled. "You okay?" Soul groaned and stuck his arm in the air to give her a thumbs up. He heard her laughter and slowly pushed himself off the floor.

Soul shuffled in to the kitchen to see Maka dishing up some eggs and bacon for them both. "Hope this is okay for breakfast?" Soul nodded, his eyes only half open and was drawn to the life giving nectar that was calling his name. It had to be some ungodly hour in the morning and Soul was normally still in bed after the kind of shift he had the night before. He glanced at the clock and groaned. Nine in the morning. He poured two mugs of coffee and toted them to the table where Maka was laying out their breakfast.

The two ate in silence until Soul had finished at least one and a half cups of coffee. Maka was still sipping her first mug. "Thanks for letting me crash on your couch." His voice was muffled as he spoke in to the mug. Maka smirked and shrugged, "Least i could do after almost giving you a concussion the other day." Soul almost dropped his coffee and spluttered. "I was fine!" Maka nodded slowly and hummed in agreement. "Ya you're right your head is thick enough to take the hit." She grinned and began bringing their empty plates in to the kitchen.

Soul watched the girl cleaning up and couldn't help but smile. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent an S.O.S to his brother. After a few messages and some unnecessary ribbing from his brother, Wes agreed to bring his keys and said he'd be there in ten.

Soul and Maka had been having an actually pleasant conversation when Soul received a text from Wes saying he was at the building and had his keys. Maka walked him to the door and he paused, fidgeting slightly before he turned to her. "So thanks again for letting me crash. I was thinking if you're free i could make us something for dinner tonight to pay you back for the couch and the breakfast?"

Soul leaned against the doorway trying his best to pass off his cool persona. In reality he was scared she was going to laugh in his face but instead the tiny blonde perked up and nodded. "Ya that would be nice." She smiled and Soul nodded letting his shoulders relax a bit. "Awesome I'll see you around seven?" Maka nodded and Soul grinned before leaving her doorway and taking off down the stairs to meet Wes who was sitting in his car outside.

When Soul got to the car he ignored the open window and opened the door sliding in. Wes raised a brow and gave him a questioning look. "Bro i need you to take me to the grocery store." "Any special occasion?" Soul fidgeted under his brothers gaze. "I'm uh making Maka dinner tonight." "Maka? The cute next door neighbor?" "That would be the one." Wes grinned and started the car. "I do hope you plan to clean your apartment unlike our dinners?" Soul rolled his eyes. "Would you just drive?"

His brother laughed and began to drive to the local grocery store.

* * *

Let me know what you think! :) Until next time *waves*


	4. The war is won

Hey guys I am so super sorry for the radio silence. There has been a lot going on lately and to be honest it was very difficult to get back in to writing. But this is the final installment in Neighbors and for those who are waiting on NWWE I'm hoping to be finishing up the last few chapters shortly. I really appreciate all the support I've received for both stories and I'm glad that you guys like this. :) SoMa is absolutely one of my favorite pairings and i hope i did them justice. So here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The war is won**

Soul grumbled and slouched over the cart listening to the wheels clack against the ground and trying with all his might to drown out the constant chatter from his brother. He never should have asked Wes for a ride, he hadn't wanted to risk the grocery's by taking the bike, but sweet shinigami anything was better than this.

He was steadily putting items in the cart planning out the night and making sure he had enough time to clean his apartment. It's just Maka, there shouldn't be any reason to try to impress her. Emerald green eyes filled his mind, her pink lips turned down, Her pale skin flushing in embarrassment and the way her eyes danced as she laughed at him. Soul sighed and gave up the fight, his thoughts for his pig tailed neighbor had been tainted for ever and he couldn't think about how annoying she was without the thought being followed by her high pitched moans.

As soon as that line of thought began it quickly devolved to fantasies of her long legs wrapped around him and her body squirming under his own. Soul cleared his throat and surreptitiously tried to adjust his pants to hide the slight stiffening in his groin. His eyes flicked around to make sure no one had noticed and caught on the knowing grin of his brother who had clearly caught him daydreaming and very much not listening to what he had been saying.

Soul huffed and moved the cart slightly faster trying to ignore his brothers laughter ringing out behind him. He really should have just taken the bike.

Soul darted around his apartment making sure it was presentable, he had dinner on the stove and was keeping an eye on it. He grinned as he thought of the menu for the night he was fairly proud that he was a competent cook and had planned a chicken and pasta dish. He checked on the food in the kitchen and then turned and eyed the hallway. He could see the door to his room, the white paint mocking him. Should he or shouldn't he. He knew it was a mess and thought about tidying up, but would that be presumptuous? He didn't want to assume they would end up in his room... But it couldn't hurt. He darted down the hall and surveyed his bedroom. There were clothes everywhere and he spent a minute or two picking them up and depositing them in the laundry basket. He glanced around one more time, his laptop sat on his desk, the headphones plugged in and askew. He had been working on a new set for work. He ignored it and straightened the blanket on the bed glad that he had recently cleaned his sheets.

After critiquing his room and deciding it was good enough he went to close the door behind him then reconsidered, would that send the message that his room was off limits? But he didn't want to leave it wide open, that seemed like he was trying too hard. Soul growled and rolled his eyes, he sounded like a bloody girl. He walked away from the door resolutely, leaving it not quite closed.

He checked on the food and was relieved that it was coming along well just a few more minutes and it would be done. He popped open the stove and placed a tray of garlic bread in to warm. Perfect, his sharp teeth glinted in a grin and his wine colored eyes surveyed the apartment. It was cleaner than it had been in months, no clothes, no takeout containers and the fresh scent of air freshener. He glanced down at himself and was content with what he was wearing. Low slung jeans that he knew showed off his ass and his favorite orange sweater. He caught his reflection and grinned he hadn't touched his hair, there really was no point in trying to tame it.

Soul heard a knock and checked the food once more before going to answer. Once the door was open and Maka was invited in the two stood in the entry way awkwardly. Maka rolled her shoulders and straightened her back. She sent him a bright smile "Smells amazing in here I almost think the food will be edible!" Soul slouched and let the tension drain from his body his eyes following her trek around the living room, surveying the many nick knacks he had laying around. He gave a shark like grin and snorted. "Stuff it pig tails. This is going to be the best dinner you've ever tasted." Maka raised her eyebrow. "Challenge excepted. Oh! I almost forgot, i made some cookies" He quirked a brow at her, she forgot? She was walking around with the damn container in her hand. If he didn't know how much of a book worm she was he would think her a total air head. Although he would never let her hear him say that in fear of a concussion.

She handed him the container and he popped open the lid to take a peak. The scent hit him and his eyes closed in pleasure, drool dripping from his mouth. Maka giggled and snapped the lid closed again barely avoiding injuring his fingers. "Those are for after dinner." Soul smirked and eyed her up and down thinking about a potentially different kind of dessert.

She looked delicious, her standard short skirt brushed against her thighs, much too high and enticing and her button up shirt hugged her slight curves, emphasizing her chest. His eyes almost boggled out of his head when she turned and the shirt pulled a bit tighter, just barely see through enough for him to catch the color of her bra.

Soul wanted to forget dinner and just jump her right then and there, instead he turned and made his way in to the kitchen to put the cookies on the counter. Five minutes in to this dinner and he could already tell it was going to be a rather hard affair. He was determined to be a gentleman but after the weeks of teasing he was just about ready for the real thing.

He coughed and shifted against the counter, willing his half hard dick in to submission so he could at least finish dinner without embarrassing himself.

He showed Maka to the table and then turned back to the kitchen. He plated up the pasta and chicken and pulled the tray of garlic bread out, transferring them to a plate. He laid the food out on the table and offered her a drink. He had bought a bottle of white wine on an impulse and went to fetch it for dinner.

After pouring them each a rather hefty glass of the wine he sat down to enjoy the food. He eyed Maka wearily as he ate, waiting to see her response. She spun the noodles on to her fork effortlessly, not getting a speck of the cream sauce anywhere. Her lips wrapped around her fork and her eyes closed as she let out a low sensual moan. He fought back a whimper and adjusted in his seat. Her eyes opened and were sparked with joy.

"Soul this is fantastic! Where did you learn to cook?" Soul shrugged and mumbled out that his grandmother had taught him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as they ate. There was some inane chatter but the meal was mostly silent as they enjoyed their food. Soul offered Maka another glass of wine which she accepted. He filled both of their glasses and cleared their empty plates. He brought out her container of cookies and set them in the middle of the table.

"Maka i really do appreciated you letting me crash on your couch last night." Make waived it off and rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a big deal, not like you put me out or anything. Besides this was more than enough thanks." Soul smiled and the two continued to talk as they idly munched on cookies. Maka made a joke about having to rescue him from his shower which made his cheeks flame.

He filled their glasses again finishing off the bottle and gestured to the couch. Maka smiled and the two settled down. Maka tucked her feet up under her and Soul bit his lip gently at the way that it shifted her skirt a little further up her legs. He glanced up at her from under his lashes and saw the faint pink that had infused her cheeks.

Maka stuttered on what she had been saying and took a long sip form her glass. Soul grinned and picked up on their conversation talking about both of their families and what they did for a living. "I had to get out of my papas house, he was driving me nuts so for a while i took any job i could to save up for this rather crappy building we live in." Soul chuckled in agreement and for a moment considered the fact that if her father wasn't a dirty cheating scum bag that she described she would have never have moved in next to him and was secretly pleased that he was.

"So what do you do now?" Maka eyed him wearily and released a world weary sigh. "I'm a librarian." She rolled her eyes at the snort that he emitted. He grinned and put on an over the top tone of wonder. "Really? I never would have guessed, what made you choose that profession?" Maka shook her head and playfully pushed his shoulder. "Well they say work with what you love and i love books besides for some reason every employer seems to think I'm not very friendly so at least i have minimal contact with people. I mostly work in the back sorting and putting the books away, someone else deals with the customers."

Soul gave Maka an incredulous look "You don't know why? Pig tails you have the shortest fuse I've ever seen. I wouldn't surprise me if you tore someones throat out because they said something even the tiniest bit rude." Maka flushed and pouted. "I'm not that bad!" Souls head tipped back and he laughed. "I can't count how many times you've smacked me in the head for a passing comment in the amount of time we've been neighbors." Maka was indignant "That's so not true" She huffed as he nodded "Whatever, anyway how did you become a DJ?"

Soul shifted and looked away uncomfortably "Well my family are all musicians, I use to play the piano but a bit of an altercation with my parents made the decision for me, I struck out on my own, this pays the bills and i still get to work with music." Maka hummed in thought. The two continued to talk laughing and finding any reason to give small touches. Maka would touch his arm when she was enthusiastic about what she was saying and the two had shifted closer to each other without either noticing.

Soul however was very aware once he realized how close they were and his knee brushed against her leg. They had been sitting sideways, leaning his arm on the back of the couch and facing her. His eyes roamed over her body taking in the slight flush to her skin and how her clothes were slightly askew. He could feel the buzz from the wine, nothing that he would feel the next day but enough that he could tell she was feeling it too.

Maka glanced at the clock and realized they had been talking for little over two hours. She gasped and bit her lip. She had long ago abandoned the empty glass to the coffee table so she slowly stood, straightening out her clothes. Soul stood as well desperate to extend their time together and grasping at a way to convince her to stay.

"Dinner really was great and this was fun Soul, thank you for inviting me over." Soul nodded slowly. "Anytime." He grabbed her container from the kitchen and made his way over to her standing at his door. She accepted the container and the two looked at each other, both at a loss for what to say. Maka was just about to open the door to leave when Soul reached up and caught her chin, turning her face up to meet his own he hovered, his lips just barely brushing her own, waiting for her to pull away.

Maka looked up in to his eyes taking note that the warm wine color had darkened to a hazy burgundy. His skin was warm against her own and any reason as to why she should leave leaked from her mind.

She allowed her eyes to flutter closed and a moment later felt warm lips encase her own.

The moment they were connected it was like a shock flooded his system. Soul backed her up against the door, his hands slid around her waist and he heard the thunk of the container dropping to the ground. The feel of her nails running through his hair and against the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine.

He pulled her tight against his own body and a low growl resounded in his chest. He heard her breath hitch and it disconnected the kiss. Not willing to release her yet he zeroed in on the long expanse of her neck. His lips caressed her skin and he heard her head thunk back against the wood of the door. A breathy whisper of his name spurred him on and he carefully introduced his teeth to her pale skin.

The feeling of his sharper than normal teeth made Maka squirm and she pressed closer to him. It was more than obvious what his intentions were as there seemed to be a rather stiff body part pressed against her hip. She panted at the sensations his mouth were invoking and gave herself over to the pleasure. She wasn't naive and was actually surprised they hadn't ended up in a similar position long before this.

He ran his hand up and down her thigh soothingly and then deftly tugged her leg up in to position around his hip, allowing him to press against her in a more intimate location. The feeling of her nails digging in to his shoulders made his head spin and he recaptured her mouth, gladly willing to forgo air just to be able to continue kissing the vixen in his arms.

"Soul, i want- Ah!" Her sentence was cut short by a firm thrust of his hips, he grinned against her neck "What do you want Maka?" His voice was low and gravelly and she emitted a whimper that spurred him further. "You need to tell me Maka. What do you want me to do to you?" Although his face was tucked tightly against her neck, his lips and teeth working on leaving love bites he could practically feel her pout.

"I want you to touch me. Now." Soul groaned at the demand he should have known there was no way she wouldn't be demanding and if he admitted it, it was hot as hell. His hand slid from where it was holding her leg against him, Her leg remained in position and his long digits traveled the length of her thigh, up and under her skirt, teasing the edge of her underwear.

Maka seemed to have enough of the teasing and after a deft maneuver he found his own back pushed against the door and a fiery little hell cat making quick work of his body. He felt her lips trail up and down his throat and jumped as her cold hands slid up under his shirt. She quickly slipped it up and over his head then engaged in another heated kiss.

He felt her slim fingers circle one of the hands resting on her hips and felt himself stiffen further as she tugged his hand up under her skirt and against a very warm location. She released his wrist and he kept his hand where she had placed it, his fingers diligently rubbing gently against the damp fabric. He groaned and dropped his head against the door, his eyes squeezed shut as she worked her hips against his hand. She knew what she wanted and there was nothing on earth that was going to stop her from claiming her prize.

He knew when she got frustrated with the light caressing when her fingers popped open the button on his jeans. Her fingers trailed teasingly over his fabric covered erection and Souls mind just about short circuited. His jeans were just barely hanging on to his hips as the zipper was still done up and Soul used what little brain power he had left to consider the fact that she was still fully clothed and they were standing in his entryway.

With a low growl he picked her up, his hands under her thighs which wrapped themselves tightly around his waist. Her arms locked around his neck and they both groaned when she was pulled right up against him. He faltered, unsure whether he could make it to his room but renewed his journey when she began to grind against him.

Once in his room he kicked the door shut behind them and gently lowered her to the bed. He stood and took a step back admiring her flushed appearance. She rested on his bed, her clothes askew and her eyes darkened with lust, beckoning him forward. He made quick work of his jeans, kicking them away before starting on the small buttons of her shirt. His lips caressed each new patch of skin as he uncovered it. He felt her muscles jump when he dipped his tongue in to her navel and she fidgeted when he gently nipped the spot just above the hem of her skirt.

Sh sat up to shrug the shirt off and tossed it aside taking the chance to reach behind her and unhook her bra. The under garment went the way of her shirt and she was soon pressed back in to the bed as his hands and teeth explored all of what was uncovered.

Her small gasps and whimpers were like a sweet melody and he explored to find what sounds he could draw from her. He took his time leaving small red marks along her collar bone. His finger tips ghosted along her sides and she squirmed at the ticklish feeling. His lips ventured further down and he pulled away slightly resting his weight on the hand placed next to her, his free hand slid up her waist and rested just underneath her breast.

They were small yet perky and her nipples enticed him to taste them. Soul showed great amounts of restraint as his hand carefully mapped out the swell of her breast, his thumb brushed against the nipple carefully and she made a small noise of agreement. His lips stretched in to a shark toothed grin and his hand became more firm, his thumb lingering against her nipple this time. He gently rolled the hardened nub between his fingers and felt her body respond.

Slowly he left her breast with one more gentle swipe on her nipple and mapped his way across to the other breast. He showed it's twin equal amounts of attention. He could feel her impatience building however he was not ready to concede control. His head dipped down and she yelped at the wet warmth that encased her breast. He lapped at the skin while his hand gently fondled it's twin. He was very careful with his sharper teeth, tugging gently on the nipple and was pleased with the resulting noise.

He removed his mouth and blew gently on the wet flesh marveling at the goose bumps that arose. He grinned and glanced up at her face taking note of the pleasure flushed skin and the faint amount of impatience shining in her eyes. Soul removed the rest of her clothing, tossing it aside and then leaned back and sucked in a breathe at the sight of her.

Maka squirmed, uncomfortable with the amount of time he spent just looking at her. Soul slowly sank to his knees next to the bed tugging her in to a better position. He carefully spread her legs a bit further and watched as she slung her arm across her eyes in embarrassment. He observed her reaction carefully as he gently dragged his finger through her warmth. He took note of the way her body tightened and she bit her lip when his finger rubbed gently against her clit. He held his breath as his finger made it's way farther down and slowly dipped in to her. She gasped at the feeling of his finger entering her and she squirmed bucking her hips and silently asking for more.

Soul removed his finger and grinned at the way she whimpered and her hips lifted from the bed trying to prolong the contact. Soul was planning to take his time, tease her and explore her, however his control was quickly slipping and he couldn't help but feel the need to taste her. He closed his eyes and moved forward his tongue following the same path his finger had run. Maka yelped then panted, her hips pushing up farther against his face.

Soul moaned against her and the vibration seemed to be the tipping point. Suddenly her fingers were buried in his snowy hair and his hands tightened on her hips in surprise as she withered against his face. Soul let himself enjoy her flavor and enjoy working her in to a frenzy. One of his hands released her hip and he deftly slid two fingers inside of her while his teeth gently worried her clit.

He thrust his fingers in and out, then crooked them up. He could hear her whimpering as her body tightened. She was stiff with tension and he gently rubbed her abdomen while his fingers and tongue worked diligently. It didn't take long for her body to go perfectly still for just a moment before breaking down in to shudders, her muscles clenching rhythmically. He gently lapped up her release, not stopping until she had stopped twitching and tried to pull the sensitive flesh away from his mouth.

Soul was delighted at the responses he was able to invoke in her body and grinned up at her lecherously. Maka groaned and allowed herself to relax against his blankets, trying to catch her breath. Soul stood and leaned over her, his hand running idly up and down his length to help relieve the pressure. "I hope you don't think I'm done with you yet." She peered up in to his eyes and could very easily read his intentions. "I'd be worried if you were." He chuckled at her response.

Maka leaned up, resting her weight on her elbow and tangled her hand in to his hair to tug him down in to a passionate kiss. She nipped his lip but pulled away before his tongue had the chance to invade her mouth. Her hand had found it's way to his erection and replaced his own with the gentle stroking. He closed his eyes and let his forehead drop against her shoulder. His body was tense and he had just about taken all the foreplay he could handle. If he wasn't in her soon this night would end on a very embarrassing note. "I want to taste you." Her lips brushed against his ear as the words were whispered to him.

He groaned and that snipped the final thread of his control. "Later I promise but right now i need to be in you." Maka nodded happily and moved further up the bed, tugging him to join her. Soul climbed on to the bed and rested on his heels as he leaned over to grope in his night table drawer. Maka raised a brow when the foil package came in to sight and Souls cheeks pinked. "Wes tossed them in the cart earlier" She giggled and watched as he expertly opened the package and carefully rolled the condom down his length.

Maka took the time to take in his body, he was rather lanky but toned, his arms showing definite muscle definition. Her eyes roamed down his chest to the trail of snow white hair that began at his navel and led down to the rather prominent erection. Soul allowed her to take him in and shuddered at the way her eyes hungrily lit upon his dick. He knew he was nothing to scoff at and was relieved to see the approval in her eyes followed by anticipation.

Soul caught her swollen lips up in a kiss and carefully worked his way between her legs. He felt them wrap around his waist and could feel her heat through the latex. He paused and looked in to her eyes, asking if she was ready. Her response was to tilt her hips up and thrust forward, encasing him inside herself. Souls eyes snapped closed and he groaned. He took just a minute to enjoy the feeling before he slowly drew back then pushed in. It took only a few thrusts for her to adjust to him then she was pushing back against him, her hips rotating and tilting up to meet his own. Souls pace picked up and he rested his weight on one arm his other hand began to fondle her breast and his mouth went to work darkening the marks along her neck.

Maka was making a continuous keening noise which broke abruptly in to a loud moan as Soul shifted his weight and hit a spot inside of her that flooded her system with pleasure. "Oh gods Soul, don't stop." Soul chuckled he had no plans of stopping until her heard her scream his name. He groaned and snapped his hips forward sharply, eliciting another loud moan, her pitch steadily increasing with the rate of his thrusts. "God you feel so good." Soul could feel his orgasm approaching and new that this wasn't going to last quite as long as he hoped. However that was what round two was for.

He slid his hand from her breast and down her stomach so he could circle her clit with his thumb. The dual sensation of Soul playing with her clit and his continuous thrusting was building Maka closer to her own end. It didn't take long before Soul stiffened and groaned his hips then began to snap forward repeatedly as his orgasm racked his body. He managed to keep his thumb moving and his body shook with the after affects he felt Maka thrust up against his still mostly hard dick and it took only a few more thrusts before she tipped over the edge to join him in bliss.

Soul grinned as she shouted his name and shuddered as her body clenched around his sensitive flesh. He held himself over her for a moment longer both panting and slowly coming back down from their sudden high. He carefully pulled out of her and heard her whine at the loss. With a quite chuckle Soul pulled away and walked over to the garbage bin by his desk. He grabbed a tissue and carefully removed the condom. He wrapped it in the tissue and took a moment to clean himself up before he turned back to his bed.

The sight that greeted him almost revved his engine back up but he needed a bit of a rest before they could start again. Maka had managed to wiggle her way under his blanket and it was draped around her waist, leaving her torso bare and covered in his marks. Her bright green eyes tracked him across the room and she patted the spot next to her. Soul hastened to her side and slid himself under the covers. He gently cradled her face and they spent the next few minutes lazily kissing. Finally Maka pulled away and rolled over allowing Soul to pull her back against his chest.

Her body was relaxed and her eyes were heavy but she heard Souls gravelly voice from behind her. "While at least we resolved the issue of hearing each other shower." Makas eyes were closed and her brows pulled together, she hummed in question and felt more than heard his answering chuckle. She felt his lips brush against her ear. "We'll just shower together." Maka laughed then dozed off for an hour or so until her now more than neighbor awoke her for round two.

* * *

Once again thank you all for reading and supporting my story and I'm glad i am able to present you with a finish hopefully it was worth the wait


End file.
